1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical output control IC and an optical input amplifier IC for the E/O equipment of an optical parallel transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, LED driver circuits IC are prepared for the maximum number of parallel channels of an optical parallel transmission system, and power is always supplied to all of the circuits.
The prior art is disadvantageous in that, since LED driver circuit IC and optical receiver circuit IC provide the circuits for the number of maximum capacity of parallel channels of an optical parallel transmission system and power is always supplied to all of the circuits in the ICs, even when some channels are not put on use, causing unnecessary power to be dissipated.